It All Started With Coke
by lollidella-vip
Summary: Tiffany Martin is like any normal high school girl. She tries to get good grades and stay out of trouble. She and Percy are destined to save Mt. Olympus again. If she isn't a demigod, what makes her so special? She can see through Mist. Percy/OC
1. I Don't Want a 'Replay'

A/N: This was just an idea I had. If you want more, I'll write more. Flames accepted (but not very well liked). Please R&R. PS: adjectives are accurate according to the _movie._

* * *

If someone asked me "What do you think of Percy Jackson?" I'd simply reply "No comment."

I liked his dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Hell, all the girls thought he was hot. The only problems were that he was moody all the time, ate ANYTHING blue, was a juvenile delinquent, and wasn't all that smart (seriously, I'm surprised he's actually a 10th grader).

I see him around the high school a lot. He always had a can of Coke with him. He'd be dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and Nikes. He wasn't like those guys who wore "gangster" clothes. He was probably the normal-dressed male I've ever seen.

I should probably tell you how we met.

It was the first day at a new school for me. I had gone to St. Mary's Academy (all-girls school) in my freshman year. My parents had decided it was okay for me to go to a public school. I was lost and there was a jerk who was asking if I was available Mondays and Thursdays (apparently if a girl went to an all-girls school, she was a slut.

"Leave her alone," Percy had said.

The jerk smirked. "Shut up, Jackson. She could do you if you'll just let me-"

Then he punched him in the face.

The jerk ran away with fear, telling him he was going to "pay for this". Percy didn't really care

I gaped at him, speechless.

He stuck out his hand and smiled at me. "Percy Jackson."

I shook it and smiled back. "Tiffany Martin."

We both let go at the same time.

"Wanna get something to drink?" he asked. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Next period starts in, like-"

"They'll never suspect a thing when we come back."

I smiled.

"Let's go."

It all started with Coke...

Anyway, he's was lab-partner in chemistry class.

It was always pretty hectic whenever we had to do an experiment together. I wasn't the dumbest or the smartest. I appreciated my 3.2 average, but whenever experiment day came I was as lost as an autistic kid.

"I know how to do it!" he'd say.

"No, you don't!" I'd say.

And the fight would continue until the teacher would tell us to "shut up". And as if on cue, our experiment would explode and we'd get sent to the office.

We got along perfectly fine. To be honest, I was probably the nicest person to him. I always give him a few dollar bills to buy Coke at a vending machine. He was a Coke-addict. Everyday after school, we always went to a nearby 7-Eleven to buy Coke. Once, a crazy hobo stole my wallet and ran before I could react (which I think is ironic 'cause I do Track & Field). After the incident, Percy frowned at me and bought his Coke without a single word. I was about to slap him and call him a jerk for not doing anything but he had done the nicest thing anyone has every done for me (over exaggerating).

_"W-what?" I said, speechless. _

_Percy grinned at me. "Take it." _

_I was astounded._

_"No, it's your money..."_

_"Take it, Tiff."_

_I looked at him and he smiled at me again. I took the Coke out of his grasp and smiled back._

_"Thanks." I said._

_"No problem. It's the least I could do."  
_

Each day we'd talk to each other (the fights in Chemistry do not count). He talked about his ex-step-dad named Gabe was a total jerk and abused his mom, his best friend Grover, his half-bother Tyson, his new step-dad named Paul, his mom, etcetera etcetera etcetera! I found out one day that he had a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase. She had long, flowing brown hair and gray eyes (I thought that was...odd). He even had a nickname for her: Wise Girl. I was jealous. I had developed a crush on him sometime over the year.

One time he told me how badly he wanted to uncap his pen.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

His pen was a simple _Bic _brand. He always carried around, pointing at jerks who called him "Fish Boy" or "Shamu" (he was on the varsity male swim team and dedicated his _life _to water), but I never saw him use it. Who has a pen and not use it?

He simply shook his head "no" and said he couldn't except for emergencies. I had given him a weird look after that and said goodbye for my next class was not with him.

There was one time I saw him at the school's quad. Two seniors (Bull and Brown—okay who named these guys?) were beating him up. The second I saw Brown punch Percy's face, I decided to get into action.

I don't remember what I had done, but the two seniors were on the ground under 30 seconds.

Percy gave me a frightened look and ran away without a simple "thank you" or a "goodbye".

He had totally pissed me off.

School eventually ended and summer came. It was the end of the sophomore year.

He had told me he went to this summer camp since the summer of 6th grade. I asked him what it was called (I was curious) but he had always changed the subject.

The point is, Percy Jackson is abnormal. And I like him that way.

* * *

"Fuck," I said, checking my shorts' pocket. I had forgotten my iPhone. I was somewhere along Long Island, jogging. I was listening to my iPod full blast. The song "Replay" by I-Yaz was booming. I was about to call my parents to tell them where I was (I was staying at my grandmother's house. She lives in Long Island).

I wiped my forehead (I was sweating) with the bottom of my t-shirt. I noticed there was a farm in front of me. I decided to jog over there and ask for a phone call. So I did. I came across many trees, big and tall and wide. It looked as if the Native Americans were still living here. I stopped jogging started walking. I turned my iPod down. I heard rustling in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Any one there?"

A figure came out of no where. He (or she) had his (or her) hood on so I couldn't see his (or her) face.

"Uh, hi? I was just wondering, could I borrow-"

He came up behind me (don't ask how he already got there. I have no idea) and twisted my arm and put it behind my back. He was pretty swift. "Ow," I said but the stranger ignored me. Pretty soon we were fighting (I knew self-defense). I probably gave him a couple bruises, but he was beating me. He then took out a ballpoint pen and un-capped it. _Oh, so he's gonna stab me to death, _I thought. _What a perfect way to die. _My eyes widened as the pen had turned into a three-foot bronze sword. _HOW THE HELL DID- _The stranger then slashed his sword across my waist. I screamed and shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was still among the living. My hair was down and I was sweating a lot. I probably looked like a hot mess. I pushed the strands of hair out of my eyes. The stranger cursed and took of his hood.

We looked at each other in shock and spoke at the same time.

"PERCY JACKSON?!"

"TIFFANY MARTIN?!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was _kinda _badly written. This was just an idea I had in the last few minutes so don't give me that many flames. Comments and ideas are wanted. Please review. :)


	2. I'm a Hot Mess

**A/N: I've been having a ton of homework so don't be surprised if I don't update frequently. Please R&R. :) ****will any one please please PLEASE make me a banner for "theophania, the daughter of ares", "theophania, the lost goddess" and/or "it all started with coke"? please?! i'll dedicate my story to you!! lol. but...if you are thinking of making a banner...there's a link to a pic of tiffany is on my profile. :) hehe.  
**

**

* * *

**

Tiffany's POV

"That's a sword!" I shouted, pointing at the three-foot-long bronze weapon. Percy quickly capped it and it turned into a pen. _WTF?!!! _

"No, it's not. It's a pen, see," he said, waving it in front of my face.

I gaped at him.

"That _was _a sword!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was!"

No, it wasn't!"

"YES, IT WAS!"

"NO, IT WASN'T!"

Then I slapped him on the face. I guess it was pretty hard because he started rubbing his left cheek. He was hurt, but he deserved it for lying to me.

"You slapped me," he said.

I crossed my arms.

"No, I didn't," I said, nonchalantly.

He shook his head with his left hand on his left cheek.

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU _DID!!!_"

"See how that feels? Obviously, that was a sword and I just slapped you. Now, we're even," I said. He tried to chuckle, but my slap had really hurt him. Emotionally and physically.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, walking closer (me: STOP THAT THOUGHT RIGHT THERE!). I took put his hand off his cheek. _Whoa! _I thought. _His cheek's freaking red! _"Aw, I'm sorry," I said, once again, feeling bad now. We were _this _close to each other. We both blushed. I took a step back.

"So…" he said, finding no words to say.

"That…pen…" I tried to say. The pen was the exact same one he'd point at the jerks at school.

He handed it to me to study. _Freaky. It's a pen right now…_

"It turns into a sword," I said, handing it back to him.

He made a small smile. "I'll explain," And he did.

Anaklusmos (Riptide) is Percy's sword, given to him when it was the summer of 6th grade. It was originally presented to Hercules by Zoe Nightshade, one of the Hesperides. It appears as a ballpoint pen, but when uncapped it "grows" to form a "shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs." If Percy drops or loses Anaklusmos, it is enchanted to return to his possession after a brief delay.

He had told me he was a demi-god (half god/half human) and was the son of Poseidon. He has been going to a camp called Camp Half-Blood (which is the place where we are now) since the summer of 6th grade. He's fought Minotaurs, titans, etc. There was a huge prophecy when he was 16, but it's over now and he saved Mount Olympus.

He said big words for a not-so-educated person.

"Wait, can't that sword thingy kill me?" I asked. I couldn't believe I actually believed him.

Percy thought for a while. "You can see through Mist. It's rare. Have you seen demi-god fighting mystical creatures or any other strange things?" he asked.

The weirdest thing was that I_ have._

I figured my mind was playing with me and I was having really weird hallucinations. Man, was I wrong.

I nodded. "Yeah. So, the gods and goddesses…they're real?" I asked. I felt really uncomfortable considering I was still in my sweat, my hair was totally messed up, my shirt was a cami, and I was wearing very short shorts. I hoped Percy didn't mind… _Of course, he doesn't. He's a _guy _for God's sake_.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just told you that."

I took out a hair band out of my shorts' pocket and put my hair into a ponytail. "Am I the only one that can see through?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while then snapped back to Earth. "Oh. Uh, my friend Rachel can see through Mist, too," he said.

My hopes fell. I really wanted to be the only one…

I sighed.

"Well, nice seeing you…" I said, walking backwards.

"Wait," he said.

I stopped.

"Yeeeeees?" I said.

He thought for a while.

"How would you like to go to Camp Half-Blood?"

* * *

**A/N: im sooo sorry (not really) that it's kinda short. Please review e/ comments/questions/tips. :)**


	3. Percy and I Are In a New Prophecy

**A/N: 'sup, y'all! Lol. Sorry for not updating. School's been an annabeth so yeah. Please read and review! (:**

**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV

"Seaweed Brain, where have you _been?!" _shouted a girl as we walked out of the woods.

"Who's the blondie?" I asked Percy.

The blond scoffed. She was wearing an orange T-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood", sandals, a beaded necklace, Nike running shoes, and a Yankees cap. .

_I prefer the Red Sox, thank you very much, _I thought.

"The name's Annabeth Chase, _not _blondie. And who are _you_?" she asked walking towards us, hands on her hips.

I started to speak, "I'm—"

"Her name's Tiffany Martin," Percy cut in. "She can see through Mist."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Great, _another mortal _who can see through Mist!"

The way she said mortal sounded like the way "bitch" sounded.

Percy rolled his green eyes.

"Be nice, Annabeth. She's one of my good friends."

"You guys, please!" I said. "You're fighting over nothing. Just…kiss and make-up."

Annabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just thought—I mean—I was _jealous_."

Jealous?

Percy smiled.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Come here."

He pulled her towards him and they kissed.

I didn't mean _literally. _

"Ahem," I said.

They both pulled away grinning like idiots.

"Uh…sorry, Tiff," Percy said, face red.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Annabeth smiled at me.

"Want me to show you around, Tiff?" she asked.

"I'd rather have Percy as my tour guide, thanks."

"Okay, then!" she said, happily.

So far my first impression of Annabeth was _very _bad.

"Come on, Tiff. I'll show you around the Camp," Percy said, looking at Annabeth instead of me.

* * *

"…Ohmigawd, Conner and Travis are EFFING HILARIOUS!" I laughed after we met the Stoll Brothers.

Percy smiled nervously.

"They're pretty mischievous," Percy added.

"And hot. Oh my _God, _they're hot! Especially Travis."

Percy scoffed.

"Yeah…"

"What?" I asked.

"So you think he's hot…what about me?"

I laughed out loud.

To be honest, he had amazing green eyes, a smile that could melt your heart, and messy black hair that _he_ could only pull off. Pshh, like I was gonna tell him that.

"You're mean!" Percy said in a girl voice.

"You're queer!" I said in a girl voice.

"Thanks, Teeley," he said. Teeley was a nickname he made for me.

I smirked.

"Any time, Perce."

"Percy, you're back!!!" shouted a female voice.

What the hell was with girls knowing Percy?

The girl who shouted had red hair. She was wearing a tie-dye shirt, jeans covered with splatters of paint, and Mary Janes.

"Hello," she said to me.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I can see through Mist and I'm the Oracle here at Camp Half-Blood," she said, sticking her hand out.

I shook.

"Tiffany Martin. I can see through Mist, too. I've been Percy's friend since freshman year."

She looked at me oddly and suddenly snapped her fingers.

"You're that girl in my Literature class! I've seen you before. Why haven't we talked before?" she asked.

To be honest, we haven't talked because she was the class freak. I wasn't gonna tell her _that_.

"Uh, I dunno," I replied.

Nice, Tiff. Nice…

"Junior year this year is gonna be _so hard _'cause in 2 years, we'll be seniors…then college…then…this is exciting, isn't it, Percy?!" she asked.

"Huh, what?" he said, obviously not paying attention.

Rachel shook her head.

"Percy, Percy, Percy…you're _so _slow today!" Rachel said.

Percy looked at us confused.

We both laughed.

"Ohmigosh, did you know Percy has a girlfriend? I mean, since you're good friends and all—"

"Actually," I cut in, "I never knew he had a girlfriend until this blond started to make out with him."

"Me and Annabeth _weren't _making out!"

"But you'll admit you guys were kissing!"

"Y-yes, but we're in a relationship."

"Have you guys gone through 2nd base yet?"

"WHAT?!"

"GUYS!" shouted Rachel.

We looked at her.

"Jeez, the both of you sound like an old, married couple!"

"We're not—" I said.

"That would be—" he said.

"Gross?"

"Disgusting."

"Puke in a purse!"

Rachel laughed.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone…I'll be watching you two!" she said, walking away laughing.

We stood there in silence for a while.

"She's weird," I said.

Percy shook his head.

"I know…" he replied.

"You're birthday's August…18th, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Yours is on the…21st?"

"Uh-huh…"

There was another awkward silence.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Percy checked his iPhone.

_Why does everyone have that phone? I appreciate my MyTouch, thank you very much. _

"It's 3:30pm."

"Oh, _shit. _I really have to go home now! Well, not home…I'm staying at my Grandma's all summer…I mean…I really have to go!"

"But you said you'll stay."

"Well, I have to have permission first!"

"O-okay. I'll show you the way out. Promise you'll come back once you get an answer?" he asked, sticking out his right pinkie.

I grinned and we shook pinkies.

"Yeah, yeah."

He smirked.

"This w—"

"Percy, come quick!" Annabeth shouted, running towards us.

"Huh?" Percy said, turning around.

"Rachel is saying strange stuff…I think it's another prophecy!" Annabeth said.

Percy's face went white.

"You _have _to come quick. You too, Tiff."

"What? Why me, I have to go!"

"Because the prophecy involves the _both of you._"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFYY!!! Lol. Please review with tips/comments. Im having a hard time thinking of a prophecy! **


	4. Percy Should Win an Oscar

**A/N**: ***epic music* Lol. Yay, another chapter! **

**I would like to thank the following people on Quizilla: **

**AboveUsOnlySky (WE'RE OUT TO GET YOU, GIRL WHO'S GIVING US BAD RATINGS!) KatShoma, ****DracoMalfoyxxo****, ****katnip33****, ****XXemoXXrawrzXX****, and missangelfoxx. Thanks y'all so much for messaging me!!! :) **

**I would also like to thank the following people on Fanfiction: **

**Harryfan94****, ****percabeth-fan-4-ever****, ****Crazytop14****, ****shugochara119****, ****InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr****, ****bobweirdy****, Marvah (my girl [space] friend…lol.), and ****Nyx's chosen one****.**

**P.S. Since I want this to be after The Last Olympian, they are 16 ½ and they just finished their junior year. hope y'all understand!!**

**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV

"_Big three…Mist…Danger…!"_

"Rachel, it's okay! We're here!" said Annabeth, running towards Rachel.

"_By the 5__th__ of August…!"_

"Rachel!"

"Does this happen everyday?" I asked Percy.

"What do you mean? Rachel being weird? Yes. Me being in a prophecy? Nope."

Everyone on the field gathered around us. Jeez, eavesdropping much???

The next thing we knew, Rachel was floating in the air and her eyes were glowing with blue saying:

"_Son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three_

_Will meet a mortal, through Mist she can see_

_The two shall be going on a quest_

_That involves each other going west_

_For they shall find Hercules's sword_

_Which he had used to kill boars_

_By the 5__th__ of August, they should return_

_If not, Mount Olympus will crash and burn."_

She gently floated down from the sky and her eyes turned back to her original eye color.

"Oh my gods…"

"Didn't we already have a prophecy with Percy over there?"

"Poor, poor girl…"

"Gods, why does this happen to me?!" Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was already in a prophecy _last _year. I don't get it…I thought I saved Mount Olympus. Annabeth, where's Chiron and Mr. D?" Percy asked.

"Percy, it's okay," Annabeth said, holding his arm.

_God, I need a barf bag, _I thought.

"No, it's not!" Percy said. "Where the _hell _is Chiron and Mr. D?!"

"No need for language, Perry," said a voice behind us.

I turned around to see a centaur. I also saw a man wearing an orange T-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood", wearing shorts, and sandals. The man was also holding a wine glass.

"Perry?" I repeated.

"He means Percy. Anyway, this is Mr. D aka Dionysus. And that's Chiron," Percy explained.

"I see we have a mortal in our mists," Mr. D said.

"Hey, you're the wine du—"

"If I hear another person call me the wine dude…"

"Sorry, sir," I quickly said.

"Chiron, it said 'Mount Olympus will crash and burn'. I thought I saved Mount Olympus!" Percy said.

"Déjà vu," I said.

He ignored me.

"Percy," Chiron said, "who is this mortal?"

"My name's Tiffany Martin," I answered for him.

"You can see me?" Chiron asked.

I shrugged.

"Of course. Percy says I can see through Maze or something."

"Mist!" Percy shouted.

"Whatever! Why are you so pissed?"

"Because I don't want to hurt people again," Percy said softly.

I looked at him.

"You hurt people?" I asked.

He swallowed and nodded.

"How did—"

"Perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this, Miss Martin," Chiron said. "We need to discuss the prophecy you and Perseus are in."

"Perseus…?"

Percy's cheeks turned red.

"Yes, we do need to discuss the prophecy," he quickly said.

I tried hard not to laugh. Percy's real name was…Perseus? HILARRR!

"Could you please repeat what Rachel Elizabeth Dare said?" Mr. D asked.

"_Son of Poseidon, of the Big Three_

_Will meet a mortal, through Mist she can see_

_The two shall be going on a quest_

_That involves each other going west_

_For they shall find Hercules's sword_

_Which he had used to kill boars_

_By the 5__th__ of August, they should return_

_If not, Mount Olympus will crash and burn," _Percy and I said in unison.

"So Perry and the mortal are gonna go on this quest/prophecy thingy. It's a two—in—one!" Mr. D said.

Percy glared at Mr. D. Mr. D ignored him.

"But I saved Olympus already!" Percy said.

"You told us that, like, ten million times already!" I said.

Percy was silent.

"Chiron, what does this mean?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron sighed.

"It means Mount Olympus faith lies in Percy's and Tiffany's hands," he said.

"It lies in my hands _again_?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded.

"And this time, if you two fail, _everyone _will perish."

* * *

"Hey, mom? Yeah, uh…I'm gonna be gone for awhile so you and dad go back to the City without me. Why? Uh, I met…uh…Emily. Yeah. So, can I stay at her summerhouse? Her mom said 'yes'. She did. It's up to you. Oh, yeah…she's right here…you w-wanna talk to her?"

I gulped my cell to Percy

"What?" he asked.

"Can you pretend to be my friend's mom?" I asked.

He scoffed.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Just do it!"

He started to ask, "What's your mom's—"

"Hello? Jilly? It's Cameron," my mom said in the iPhone.

Percy cleared his throat and said in a falsetto voice, "Hiya, Cammie! Uh, is it okay for Tiff to stay at my summerhouse?"

I covered my mouth from laughing.

"Hmmmhmmm…_oh no he didn't!_ That's unbel—_ievable! _Ya, uh huh. She can? Okay. Oh, she already picked up her stuff. Yeah. Maybe while you guys were away. Huh… Oh? Uh…she'll be back on…August 7th. Yeah. Oh, okay. Bye!"

He cleared his throat, hung up, and gave me my phone back.

I started cracking up so hard.

"Shut up. You owe me," he said.

I stopped laughing and wiped a tear out of my eye.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

He sighed and clutched the handle of his suitcase full of clothes, money, snacks, Coke, and…drachmas…whatever those are.

"Can I see the map?" he asked.

I took out a world map out of my suitcase and handed it to him.

He opened it and examined the western part.

"Where are we supposed to go?" he asked. "Jamaica, the Bahamas, the Dominican Republic…what?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to keep searching if we don't find it," I said.

Percy groaned.

We sat in the grass in silence, waiting for the taxi (Percy had called for one) to come. We were going to JFK Airport. Percy was nervous. I mean, I never seen him _this _nervous before. The only time I saw him nervous was during English class.

I couldn't help but think that Percy wasn't telling me something…

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! :) **


	5. A Hot Flight Attendant Flirts With Percy

**A/N: Ah, yes…a chapter full of romance, drama, humor, and Coke! Lol. Sorry…I've been watching way too many dramatic movies. Haha, sorry for not updating. I have like...3 PJO stories going on!!! So, please Read and review! :D**

**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV

"…Wait, so the people give us snacks and drinks for free?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Percy. Well, kind of. They give us crappy snacks and drinks for free. You have to pay for the good stuff."

It had been about an hour since Percy and I were on the plane to the Bahamas. I had spent that time telling him about flights on a plane. According to him, it was the first time he was on one.

He groaned.

"This is so complicated!" he said.

I slapped his arm.

"Suck it up. Jesus. This is like being on a plane with a toddler."

"You're mean!"

"You're stupid!"

He faked a gasp.

"I'm not that stupid," he said.

I gave him a look. He scoffed.

"Well, I'm not!"

"But you admitted you were stupid."

"Yes, yes I did."

"…Interesting…"

"So," I changed the subject, "You ever been on a vacation before?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Out of the state?"

"…No…"

"Oh my god, really?"

He shrugged. "W-well, yeah. I mean, I told you I never been on a plane before until today."

"Well, you should've used trains or cars or boats or something."

"Didn't have time. A good way to spend my summer is to stay home with my mom. And Paul, of course."

I looked at him, confused. "Paul? Oh, Mr. Blofis the English teacher! He's your dad?"

"Step dad. Remember, I'm a son of Poseidon."

"You said 'a'. Does that mean Poseidon has more kids?"

"Well, like Cyclopes and stuff. I'm the only son that's half mortal."

"I thought Cyclopes were mortal with just one eye. And why would some god have sex with other women?"

"No, they're like mythical creatures. I guess they aren't mythical since they are real."

Pause.

"You didn't answer my other question."

"I'd like to skip it, thank you very much."

"Fine," I said, slumping on my seat.

Our conversations at school were actually pretty normal. We talked about school, what lunch was the sickest (in a bad way), which teacher was the lamest, which teacher was the coolest, which jock was dating which airhead…

You know…regular high school stuff.

But right now it was 100% impossible to have a normal conversation with Percy Jackson. If I could choose between a conversation with Percy or an orangutan…I'd choose the orangutan. We'd actually have a lot to talk about.

"Hey, Tiff," Percy said.

"What…?"

"I need help putting on my seatbelt."

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Percy's face turned red. "I'm not, I swear!"

"Even a five-year-old could buckle up!"

"Is anything wrong?" asked a lady flight attendant. She looked to be in her early twenties. She was actually pretty…pretty!

"Yeah. My dumbass friend here can't put on his seatbelt," I said, pointing at Percy with my right index finger.

Percy blushed deeper. "Shut up," he muttered.

The flight attendant smiled. "I'll help you if you like."

I burst out laughing. The woman ignored me and put Percy's seatbelt for him. I had a feeling that he enjoyed the young lady putting on his seatbelt for him.

The flight attendant winked at Percy and said, "There you go, sir. Call me if you need any help."

Then she walked away to another passenger.

"I think she's into younger men," I said to Percy.

He clicked his tongue. "That's hot."

I scrunched my nose. "Ew, gross!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Or am I?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "Well you are dating Annabeth."

His face turned into the shade of red of my grandmother's lipstick.

"H-hey, I think that's a cloud!" he changed the subject, pointing out the window. He was sitting at the aisle seat while I sat at the window seat.

I looked out of the window, turned to look at him, and scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock."

He shrugged. "I was just—"

"—changing the subject."

He change then changed the subject _again_. "So, uh, ever been in a relationship?"

I chuckled and looked at him. "Well, that was unexpected!"

He looked back at me. "I'm serious. Have you?"

I rubbed my neck. "One or two. Maybe three. I can't remember."

"How can you not remember?"

"Fine, three! That's my final answer!"

"So…are you in a relationship right now?"

"…Why…?"

"Just wondering…"

"Sure you are…"

"I am!"

"What if my answer was 'yes'?" I said.

Percy literally stopped breathing.

"You are?" he asked.

"No! All I said was what if I said 'yes'!"

He cleared his throat. "Then I'd tell the dude he's a lucky guy."

I smiled at him. "Why thank you, Percy. Too bad I'm not in a relationship right now!"

He started to breathe again.

"R-really?" he asked, smiling nervously.

I laughed. "Yes, really. Now can we please change the subject?"

He smiled braver and said, "All righty…what's you're favorite drink?"

I literally punched him in the face. "You know!!!"

He smirked. "I know. I just like pissing you off."

I was about to ask him a question until I said, "Wait…what?!"

He laughed. "You should've seen your face when I was asking about the food on the plane…and when I couldn't put on my seatbelt…oh the gods…I was just kidding!"

I clenched my fists and said, "You're a jerk!"

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

I relaxed my fists and put them on my lap.

"I dislike you," I said, glaring at him.

"Love you too, Tiff," he said, smiling at me.

For some strange reason when he said that, I couldn't help but have butterflies in my stomach.

Oh. My. God.

I like Shamu. I like Prissy. I like Seaweed Brain. I like Peter Johnson. I like Perry Johansson. I like Pierre. I like Pedro.

I like Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! please, please, please review!!! :( **


End file.
